Dirty Laundry
by lostangel007
Summary: The girl's are folding laundry one evening, and they discover a mysterious item of clothing. A very short oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Golden Girls" characters.

Authors Note: I really wanted to write this story, as I am very nostalgic about "The Golden Girls," as my mom use to watch them back in the 80's. For some reason, watching the show reminds me of folding laundry; maybe my mom was doing that a lot back when watching the show. So that is why I am writing this story, the nostalgia and sweet memories made me do it!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost eight o' clock in Miami that night; but it was just beginning to get dark out. Dorothy, Blanche, and Rose where all doing the laundry together that evening; the reason being that they had each messed up on checking the to-do list that week, and nobody knew who was supposed to have the task of laundry folding the day before. The three of them where sitting in the kitchen that they shared, one pink laundry basket was on the table, and another was on the floor.

The ladies handled it good-naturedly however, as neither Dorothy or Rose had dates for that night, and Blanche had said that she did have a date; but had cancelled it due to the laundry mishap. Dorothy doubted this, and figured that Blanche did not indeed have a date, and wondered why Blanche could not just go ahead and admit it.

"Oh, my, doesn't this new fabric softener smell good!" remarked Rose, as she breathed in a white cotton blouse of hers.

"Have you ladies seen my new top? Is it snazzy or what?" Blanche held up a black and white top, and both Dorothy and Rose agreed as to how "snazzy" it was.

"Oh, girls, isn't laundry folding fun!" said Rose, as she began to fold sweaters. "We should do this together more often! It's good exercise, and not to mention good for your heart."

Both Dorothy and Blanche looked to Rose after this remark, but neither said anything. Normally, Dorothy would press on as to why it was good exercise, and good for your heart, but now she decided to just let it be.

"Oh my." Said Dorothy suddenly, upon picking up a shirt.

"What?" inquired both Blanche and Rose at the same time.

Dorothy chuckled a little, and held up a small pair of black panties that was stuck inside the cotton shirt.

"Blanche, you know what, I'll just hand this over to you." She tossed the panties over to Blanche, who caught them.

"Oh, but honey, these aren't mine." Blanche inspected them.

"What?" Dorothy looked to Rose.

"Oh, don't look at me." Said Rose.

"Well, then who's are they?" Dorothy looked to the panties, now lying on the table in front of them, as she started to fold some sweatpants.

"I mean-they COULD be mine," started Rose.

"Well, Honey, are they?" asked Blanche.

Rose was silent for a moment. "No." she said with obvious disappointment in her voice that they were not hers.

Dorothy turned in her chair, and called out towards the living room. "Ma!"

A moment later, Sophia Petrillo's small frame appeared in the door. She was wearing a gray button-down sweater over a long-sleeved white shirt with a flowered design around the table.

"What is it, Pussycat?" she asked. "You've interrupted my Cops show."

"Ma, do you know anything about these?" Dorothy picked up the sexy panties, and held them up.

Sophia squinted at them, and then looked to Blanche.

"They're not _mine_, Sophia." Said Blanche.

"Of course they're not yours! Look closer, Dorothy, those are man's underwear, not ladies. Inspect the way the crotch is designed."

Dorothy at once inspected the panties more closely. "You're right, Ma! Then who…" Dorothy looked to her mother once again.

"Ma, did you have one of your boyfriend's over again?"

But before Sophia could answer, Blanche gave a little happy squeal. "Oh, now I remember!" And with that, Blanche snatched up the panties again.

"I'm going to have to return these to the rightful owner. You girls can just stack my clothes up in a pile; I'll have to fold them later." Blanche stood up from the table, and patted her hair.

"But where are you going?" asked Dorothy.

"One guess," Muttered Sophia under her breath.

"It looks like I'm going to have a date after all." And she left the kitchen to get ready.

Dorothy rolled her eyes, and Sophia went back to the living room to finish her TV show.

Both Dorothy and Rose continued to fold their tops, sweaters, and the like. Both of them where silent for a few minutes, both seemingly thinking. Finally, Rose broke the silence:

"I know! Let's have a laundry-folding race!"

"Let's not," answered Dorothy.

"Dorothy?" said Rose.

"Yes?"

"What is the difference between men's underwear, and women?"

"Here, Rose, keep yourself busy with the socks-make a sock puppet or something." Dorothy tossed Rose a pair of rolled up socks.

Rose gasped with happiness. "Back in St. Olaf, we use to have sock puppet races! We…"

Dorothy hung her head as Rose began to go into great detail about her times having sock puppet races.

It was just another night at 6151 Richmond Street.


End file.
